free_animefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nagisa Hazuki
Nagisa Hazuki (葉月 渚'', Hazuki Nagisa'') ist ein Hauptcharakter des Animes Free! und der Novel High☆Speed!. Er ist ein Schwimmer des Iwatobi High School Schwimm-Teams und Kassenwart, sein Schwimmstil ist das Brustschwimmen. Eigenschaften 'Aussehen' Nagisa ist mit seinen 165 cm der Kleinste in seinem Schwimmteam. Er hat ein sehr kindliches Gesicht, trotz allem wirkt er aber etwas muskulös. Nagisa ist 55 kg schwer. Er hat kurze leicht gewellte und abstehende blonde Haare. Sein Pony geht ihm bis zu seinen Augen runter, thumb|left|110px|Nagisa in seiner Schuluniformbei den Augen befinden sich, wie auch bei Haruka und Makoto, Einschnitte im Pony. Nagisas Augenfarbe ist unter anderem Karmesinrot, ein dunkles Rosa. Wenn Nagisa schwimmt, trägt er eine bis zu den Knien reichenden schwarzen Jammer mit rosa Streifen, diese hatte er sich jedoch erst später gekauft. Zuvor trug er noch eine rote Jammer mit gelben Sternen, diese trug er z.B. bei einen gemeinsamen Training mit der Samezuka. Wenn er während des Trainings nicht im Wasser ist, trägt er ab und an noch zusätzlich eine gelbe Kapuzenjacke. Nagisa besitzt aber auch die Schuluniform der Iwatobi High School, jedoch trägt er die rote Krawatte des 1. Jahres. Ansonsten ist seine Schuluniform mit der aus dem 2. Jahr identisch. Diese besteht aus einem weißen Hemd, dem schwarzen Blazer mit den Schulemblem, sowie einer braunen Hose und schwarzen Schuhen. Nagisa trägt jedoch noch unter seinem Blazer einen gelben Pullunder. Im Gegensatz zu Haruka und Makoto scheint er sich mehr auffällig zu kleiden, da er ein blaues Hemd mit einer lila Krawatte und einer kurzärmligen rosafarbenen Strickjacke mitsamt kurzer Hose trägt. Nagisa besitzt auch unter anderen einen roten Trainingsanzug und ein weißes T-Shirt für den Sportunterricht. Der Kragen und die Ärmel seines Anzuges sind weiß, haben jedoch einen schmalen roten Streifen. Sein Trainingsanzug geht ihn bis zu den Knien. Früher in der Grundschule trug Nagisa beim Schwimmen eine hellblaue Badehose, welche kürzer war als die der anderen. Er hatte auch schon damals abstehende Haare, welche jedoch noch etwas kürzer waren. Nagisa war damals 135 cm groß und 32 kg schwer. 'Persönlichkeit' Er ist sehr stark und hat keine Angst seine Meinung zu sagen. Dadurch ist Nagisa eine sehr unkomplizierte Person und handelt immer bevor er denkt. Er bewundert Harukas Schwimmstil und schreibt sich schließlich an derselben High School ein, um wieder mit ihm zu schwimmen, da er zuvor eine andere Mittelschule besuchte. Er wirkt ziemlich frech und geht auch keiner Diskussion aus dem Weg, vor allem wenn Haruka seine Meinung nicht teilt. Manchmal hilft ihm auch Makoto, da Nagisa Harukas Schwäche nicht wirklich durchschaut hat. Er hat auch eine gewisse rebellische Seite, da er darauf bestand in das eigentlich geschlossene Hallenbad der Samezuka Academy zu schleichen und somit Hausfriedensbruch zu begehen. Er hat auch nichts dagegen nackt in einem Hallenbad zu schwimmen und ist auch oftmals noch sehr kindisch. Jedoch ist Nagisa ziemlich gerissen und in mancher Hinsicht ein kleiner Dickschädel, vor allen wenn es darum geht, wie Gou genannt werden soll. Er nennt sie nämlich bei ihren richtigen Namen "Gō", anstelle des von Gou gewünschten "Kō". Nagisa ist nicht sonderlich begabt im Malen und kann sehr aufdringlich werden. Er hat auch manchmal sehr außergewöhnliche Ideen.Nagisa kann auch sehr ernst sein wie man in Folge 5 sieht. Außerdem merkt er schnell wenn etwas nicht mit "Rei-chan" stimmt, er zeigt es zwar selten aber er macht sich um einige Dinge sehr Sorgen. Nagisa ist die aufgedrehteste Person in Free! trotzdem pflegt er seine Freundschaften gut und hat seine Freunde sehr lieb. 'Vergangenheit' Er war zusammen mit Haruka, Makoto und Rin im Schwimmteam ihrer Grundschule. Bis zu einem gewonnen Turnier, nach welchem sie sich getrennt haben. Er fand schon damals, dass Haruka einem Delfin gleicht und ließ sich von Makoto Rin vorstellen, welcher damals erst seit einer Woche in Makotos Klasse war. Zu Haruka, welchen er damals noch "Nanase-kun" nannte, hatte er auch schon damals aufgesehen, und wollte einmal so schwimmen wie er. Nagisa war auch dabei, als sie zusammen ihre gewonnene Trophäe vergruben, um diese wenn sie erwachsen sind wieder auszugraben. Plot 'Startblock des Wiedersehens!' Während der Mittagspause rempelt Nagisa Gou unsanft an, entschuldigt sich aber. Bei einer Treppe stoßt er dann schließlich auf Haruka und Makoto. Nagisa möchte immer noch zusammen mit Haruka schwimmen, wie früher. Er möchte aber auch die Zeitkapsel mit der Trophäe, welche sie damals mit ihren Freund Rin Matsuoka gewonnen hatten, ausgraben. Als sie schließlich beim Gebäude des Schwimmvereins angekommen sind, streut Nagisa noch Zucker auf sie, welches er mit Salz verwechselt hat. thumb|250px|Haruka, Makoto und Nagisa vor dem Gebäude des Schwimmvereins Später, im Gebäude wird die Gruppe dann leicht von einen völlig veränderten Rin in einem Flur verschreckt. Dieser forderte Haruka unmittelbar zu einem Rennen auf, dies fiel jedoch ins Wasser als sie merkten, dass der alte Pool leer ist. Am nächsten Tag in der Schule am nächsten Tag bemerkt Gou die Gruppe zusammen mit ihrer Freundin und verrät ihrer Freundin dessen Namen. Später erhalten Makoto und Nagisa von einem Lehrer eine Standpauke wegen Hausfriedensbruch im Schwimmverein, Haruka ist jedoch schon längst gegangen und hat sich somit vor der Standpauke gedrückt. Nach einen Gespräch mit Gou erfahren Makoto und Nagisa, das Rin auf die Samezuka Academy geht und versuchen später Haruka dazu zu überreden, eben diese Academy zu besuchen. Makoto schafft es dabei Haruka mit den Hallenbad der Samezuka zu überreden. Als sie bei der Academy angekommen waren, warteten sie bis das Training vorbei ist und schleichen sich ins Hallenbad. Nagisa, welcher dort die Chance mit Haruka zu schwimmen riecht, geht natürlich sofort Nacktbaden und zwingt Makoto ebenfalls in den Pool zu springen. Wenig später werden sie jedoch von Rin entdeckt, der ihnen aggressiv befiehlt zu verschwinden. 'Erinnerungen in der Distanz!' Nach dem Rennen müssen Haruka, Makoto und Nagisa am nächsten Tag erneut bei einem Lehrer eine Standpauke aushalten. Makoto und Nagisa treffen später auf Gou und sie sind sich alle einig, das sich Rins Charakter in den vergangenen Jahren stark verändert hat. Außerdem gibt Gou zu, ihren Bruder eine Nachricht geschrieben zu haben, wodurch dieser zum alten Schwimmverein ging und auf Haruka, Makoto und Nagisa traf. Daraufhin schlägt Nagisa vor einen Schwimmclub zu gründen. thumb|left|250px|Nagisa hat den Antrag für den Schwimmclub dabei Als sie dann auch noch Haruka in den Club kriegen, hat Nagisa die Idee ihre Lehrerin Miho Amakata als Betreuerin einzusetzen. Diese stimmt dann nach einigen hin und her mit Nagisa und Makoto auch noch zu. Letztendlich wurde der Club auch von der Schule genehmigt, doch nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie noch ein weiteres Mitglied aufnehmen und den alten Pool restaurieren. Nagisa beginnt daraufhin ein viertes Clubmitglied zu finden, was sich für ihn schwerer erweist als gedacht. Während der Sanierung des Pools, plaudert Nagisa munter mit Haruka. Am nächsten Tag stoßen Frau Amakata, Gou, Nagisa, Makoto und Haruka auf den fertig sanierten Pool an. Haruka kann es natürlich nicht lassen und springt daraufhin ins Wasser. Nachdem sich aber seine Lippen schon lila färben versuchen ihn die anderen aus den Pool raus zubringen. Beziehungen 'Haruka Nanase' Hauptartikel: Haruka Nanase Nagisa hat Harukas Schwimmstil immer sehr bewundert und lässt ihn an einen Delfin erinnern. Damals nannte er Haruka noch Nanase-kun, dies änderte sich aber in ein Haru-chan, wobei das Suffix Haruka ein Dorn im Auge ist. Da Nagisa eine andere Mittelschule als Haruka besuchte, erkannte er ihn nicht sofort. Nagisa beginnt gerne mit Haruka eine Diskussion, jedoch endet diese für ihn nie so wirklich gut. Meistens dreht Makoto dann doch das Blatt auf ihre Seite. Nagisa liebt es zusammen mit Haruka zu schwimmen. Jedoch muss auch Nagisa aufpassen, dass Haruka keine Dummheiten begeht. Haruka lies sich von Nagisa überreden Vize-Kapitän des Iwatobi High School Schwimm-Teams zu werden, jedoch nur, wenn er nichts tun müsste. 'Makoto Tachibana' Hauptseite: Makoto Tachibana Auch mit Makoto ist Nagisa gut befreundet. Sie sind oftmals einer Meinung, jedoch unterscheiden sie sich doch teilweise vom Charakter, da Makoto sehr verantwortungsbewusst ist und Nagisa eher rebellisch. So schafft es Nagisa auf einfache Art und Weise Makoto einen riesen Schrecken einzujagen oder ihn zu ärgern und ihn damit oft auf die Palme zu bringen. Dennoch können die beiden auch auf ihre Art Spaß haben. Oftmals müssen die beiden aufpassen, dass Haruka keine Dummheiten, à la in ein Aquarium steigen, anstellt. Er lies sich auch von Nagisa überreden, Kapitän ihres Schwimm-Teams zu werden. 'Rin Matsuoka' Hauptseite: Rin Matsuoka '' Er scheint auch gut mit Rin befreundet gewesen zu sein, da er sich riesig freut ihn wieder zu sehen und sogar an Schicksal glaubt. Nagisa mag zwar von Rins unfreundlichen Verhalten überrascht sein und bemerkte auch seine Charakterveränderung sofort, dennoch behandelt er ihn so freundlich wie auch schon zuvor und ignoriert damit Rins bissige Kommentare. 'Rei Ryugazaki' ''Hauptartikel: Rei Ryugazaki Es ist bekannt, dass er zusammen mit Nagisa in einer Klasse ist. Er bringt Rei dazu dem Schwimmclub beizutreten. Er sorgt sich um Rei und merkt auch relativ schnell wenn etwas nicht mit ihm in Ordnung ist. Rei und Nagisa werden zu guten Freunden. Außerdem wohnt Nagisa in der Nähe von Rei, so dass er ihn schon oft besucht hatte. (Siehe Folge 11). 'Gou Matsuoka' Hauptartikel: Gou Matsuoka '' Sie und Nagisa sind im selben Jahrgang, aber vermutlich nicht in derselben Klasse. Nagisa scheint sie auch nicht wirklich zu verstehen, da sie "Kou" genannt werden möchte, er aber diesen Namen mit der dritten Tochter eines Feldherrn verbindet. Dies führt sehr oft zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den beiden. Nagisa mag sie aber auch und fragt sie oft Dinge über ihren Bruder. 'Miho Amakata' ''Hauptartikel: Miho Amakata Es ist unbekannt, ob sie vielleicht auch Nagisas klassische Literatur Lehrerin ist, jedoch half sie ihm und Makoto, während diese eine Standpauke von einen anderen Lehrer erhielten. Später wird Miho von Nagisa dazu überredet, Betreuerin des Schwimm-Teams zu werden. Von Nagisas Idee, Miho in einen Badeanzug zu stecken, damit Schüler dem Club beitreten, hält sie ganz und gar nichts. Trivia *Mitglieder des Fandoms nannten ihn bevor sein offizieller Name bekannt wurde, „Shota“, wegen seines jugendlichen Aussehens, seiner Größe (verglichen mit dem Rest seiner Freunde) und seiner Ähnlichkeit mit bestimmten Shota Charakteren. *Es gab auch Spekulationen im Fandom, dass er und Rin vielleicht verwandt wären, wegen ihrer recht ähnlichen Augenfarbe und -form. *Nagisa hat wie alle anderen männlichen Hauptcharaktere einen Mädchennamen erhalten. Gou hingegen hat einen Jungennamen erhalten. *Sein Vorname "Nagisa" bedeutet so viel wie Meeresküste oder auch Strand. *Sein Nachname "Hazuki" ist der traditionelle japanische Name für August und bedeutet so viel wie Monat der Blätter. *Nagisa hat den Schwimm Club gegründet. *Nagisa liebt extrem süße Gerichte. Wie sein Obento, das er sich in der Schule kauft für 480¥ kauft, das „Rock and Hobbing“-Brot in Form von Obi-chan (Mit Erdbeermarmelade und Schokolade auf der Oberseite). *Sein Lieblingsessen ist Erdbeerkuchen, und er zieht es vor, sein Lieblingsspeise zuerst zu essen. Ebenso mag er Erdbeeren und aromatisiertes Eis gerne. *Er mag Mathe, Paprika und Zwiebeln nicht. *Nagisa hat drei ältere Schwestern, die ihm oft Mädchenkleidung anzogen und ihn schminkten, als er noch in der Grundschule war. *Er besitzt ein rosa Handy. *In der Schule ist sein bestes Fach Geschichte während er hingegen in Mathe schlecht ist. *Nagisa mag Geschichte, alle Arten von Insekten, Horrorfilme und Fahrgeschäfte. *Sowohl Gous als auch Nagisas Zimmer wurde genau von nordamerikanischen Möbelkatalogen und Blogs kopiert. *An seinem ersten Tag im Iwatobi Schwimm Club in der Grundschule hatte Nagisa seine Badehose mit einem Badeanzug von einer seiner Schwestern vertauscht. Am Schluss trug Haruka den Mädchenbadeanzug und lieh Nagisa seine Badehose. Einzelnachweise en:Nagisa Hazuki Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Iwatobi High School Kategorie:1. Jahr Kategorie:Schwimm-Team Kategorie:Brustschwimmen